


Just Us Two

by stydia_xo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couple Cuteness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_xo/pseuds/stydia_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swallows a groan and burrows his face into her damp neck, sucking gently on her pulse point, “I think there’s a reason skinny dipping is so dangerous.” He mumbles huskily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I helped fill for stydia-fanfiction on Tumblr. Keep in my mind I wrote this when Season 5 had just started. Hope you all enjoy some skinny dipping fun ;)

She loved the little lines in his forehead.

He always looked so concentrated whenever he was working on some lead he was following. This time around it was ways to catch Theo months after his re-arrival back in Beacon Hills. Scott had been convinced he could be trusted. But then the pack had horrifically discovered their old classmate and now evolved werewolf was a psychotic killer in cahoots with the doctors that were also corrupting their hometown’s supernatural community.

Stiles violently chewed on the cap of his pen while his amber-flecked eyes scanned back and forth between the pages of evidence he had laid out on the library table. Lydia sits across from him, chin resting in her palm while she gazes at him admiringly, unbeknownst to him.

His pensive glare falters when he does finally catch sight of his strawberry blonde girlfriend checking him out. He sits up in his seat with a smug smirk and Lydia blushes.

“See something you like?” He remarks.

“I was just thinking…” She lets her voice trail off almost suggestively and now she really has his attention, research long forgotten.

“About?” He leans forward on his elbows a bit.

“We’ve been so busy with the pack lately, we haven’t even really had time for ourselves.” She muses. “Maybe we could get away this weekend. Just us two.”

_Just us two_ referred to the two of them now officially being a couple. And it had happened faster than either of them expected.

Just a month after Theo first rolled back into town and senior year had commenced, things got rocky between Malia and Stiles when the were-coyote was voicing more interest in discovering her past and her origins than school and their last year together.

The two argued way too much and so Malia called it off, thinking it was more stressful than enjoyable for both of them.

Stiles sought out comfort in Lydia, rediscovered his feelings for her when he got a wave of jealousy seeing her with Parrish one day, and then instantly confronted her.

It turns out the romantic feelings were now mutual, although Lydia had been trying to ignore them since it appeared he had moved on. He informs her he’s had a ten-year plan of making her fall in love with him and it was definitely still in motion.

They’d been dating ever since.

The pack didn’t really act surprised considering their relationship was almost inevitable. The only issue was finding time alone, since the pack was pretty much inseparable and reliant on each other now more than ever with new threats in town, seeking to ruin the balance.

They were able to find one weekend for their first official date and their first night together. It was breathtaking and electric just like Stiles had always imagined it would be with the love of his life.

But it had been a couple of weeks since then, and needless to say both of them were eager to be wrapped up in one another once more. The trouble was getting the rest of them to let them have their privacy.

“Where to? Scott will just use his scent and trace it back to one of our houses.” He sighs tiredly.

“Which is why I think we should make a break for my lake house for the weekend.” Lydia smiles coyly, then biting her lip.

“You mean like, with everyone?” He blinks his eyes obliviously.

Lydia rolls her eyes with a huff, “No, not with everyone. And I swear if you mention this to Scott because you can’t keep secrets from him, just plan to never get under my skirt ever again.” She packs up her things into her bag, sliding it over her shoulder, rising from her seat. She is of course wearing one of her signature short skirts that skims right against her creamy thighs, and Stiles swallows hard and nods obediently.

“Got it.” He croaks. “Not telling anyone.”

“Pick me up right after school.” She saunters over to him to press a warm kiss to his lips that leaves him smiling goofily for the rest of the afternoon.

-

“Where’s your stuff? Aren’t we there till Sunday?” Stiles knits his brows together in confusion, seeing Lydia climb into the passenger’s seat of his trusty jeep with empty hands except for her small designer handbag.

“I have some clothes at the house already.” She chimes, pecking his cheek before buckling up.

The Martins weren’t able to sell the old lake house the previous year but it turns out their money issues were solved when her grandfather was able to come through with a loan. So they kept the other residence but hadn’t had too many chances to use the place.

When they arrive, it’s evening time and the pair decides to order pizza and eat out on the back deck, right in view of the pristine body of water, glistening in the setting sunlight.

Stiles is munching on a piece of crust while Lydia sits up in her seat at the patio table. “Let’s go swimming.”

“Now? I guess it’s still pretty warm out.” Stiles nods his head. “I’m gonna go change.” He clears up their plates and walks back into the house.

When Lydia makes it up to her bedroom, Stiles is already in his swim trunks and walks downstairs to take a call from his dad checking in. She moves to her dresser pulling open her bikini drawer.

She bites her lip with a huff of frustration, her hand digging around in the contents of the compartment. She now realizes all of her bikinis are old and way too small ever since her boobs grew last year.

An idea springs into her mind.

She thinks it’ll go over well with her boyfriend.

-

“Yea, it’s all good. We just had dinner and now we’re gonna go for a swim since it’s nice out still.” Stiles paces on the back deck while he talks to his dad, phone pressed to his ear, free hand propped on his hip. “You working late?”

The boy listens to the Sheriff’s response but something catches his attention and it’s the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. Completely stark naked, waltzing out with a sway to her curvaceous hips, a seductive smile playing on her full lips.

Stiles had spent years dreaming of a naked Lydia Martin. Then one time right after her attack from Peter he was able to get a brief glimpse of a stunned, frightened and nude Lydia after a fugue state in the woods. Of course he hadn’t been so suave about it and it wasn’t the greatest moment judging from how traumatized she was. Also he fell on his face.

And now that they were together he knew firsthand what a spectacular sight it was. Her skin was like porcelain china, milky and unblemished besides the faded scar against her side, which he always made sure to press a kiss there whenever he could, reminding her not be self conscious about it. Her petite figure was full in all the right places, dipping and swelling like an hourglass. Her fiery scarlet curls hung loose over her delicate shoulders, barely covering her perfect breasts, like an ethereal mermaid.

“W-what? Oh cool. Um. I gotta. I gotta go.” Stiles mutters spastically before fumbling with his phone, hanging up abruptly on his dad. “Wow, uh. So this is a thing.”

“I don’t have any swim suits that fit me here. And it’s just us two, right?” She makes her way over to him, standing directly in front of him. She feels so powerful and gorgeous when he looks at her like this.

She presses her palms against his chest and leans up to kiss his chin, “Last one in has dish duty the rest of the weekend.” She whispers, a glint of mischief in her eyes is visible right before she dashes off towards the dock.

He doesn’t even care about washing dishes because the vision of his adorable girlfriend, flouncing towards the shimmering water is too good to pass up. His boyish gaze lands right on her plump, perky bottom. God, was he lucky.

He chases after her and while she jumps in with a squeal, he decides to boldly shed his own swim trunks, diving in right after her.

Lydia rises to the surface, combing back her wet hair and blinking her eyes open with a bubbly laugh as Stiles swims up to her.

“It’s actually warm, not cold like I thought it would be.” Stiles smiles, treading in front of her.

Lydia stays afloat, arching a brow as she notices he left his trunks on the dock, “What a perfect start to the weekend.”

“Your idea.” He points out with a wink, earning a splash from the girl while he spits out the water.

Before he can retaliate she’s latching herself onto him and he feels her bare breasts against his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her tiny waist, holding her up in the water and doing the treading for both of them. “This was a good idea. Time away from everyone, just you and I.”

She gives him an endearing smile and presses her lips to his. And once again he gets lost in her, lets it consume him.

The kiss starts off innocent but turns hotter, more intense, tongues tangling and a soft whimper slipping past her mouth. He grunts and deepens it further and her teeth scrape over his bottom lip teasingly. His hands roam down her sides, giving her hips a squeeze before resting on her bare backside, Lydia’s legs now wrapped tightly around his waist under the water.

He swallows a groan and burrows his face into her damp neck, sucking gently on her pulse point, “I think there’s a reason skinny dipping is so dangerous.” He mumbles huskily.

Lydia tilts her head back, giving him better access to the sensitive column of her neck, rubbing the firm muscles of his shoulders. Her breath hitches with a slight whimper, “Why is that?”

“When it’s with your ridiculously hot girlfriend it starts getting very tempting very fast.” He muses in a slow drawl, leaving a fresh hickey.

Lydia lets out a breathy giggle, looking down at him now as she rubbed herself against him like a sex kitten, “Is it too much?”

“Something tells me you’re glad your old bikinis didn’t fit you.” He stammers, jaw clicking with tension while he does his best to keep them both afloat, considering he was almost too horny to see straight.

“You should be too. It only means my boobs have gotten bigger.” She emphasizes her words by drawing one of his hands up from her ass to her chest, his fingers instinctively cupping and groping them.

“That’s it. Fuck swimming.” He’s already hoisting her in one arm and using the other to swim to the dock ladder while Lydia laughs.

“We’ve only been in for like three minutes, Stiles.” She points out, seeing him huff and puff like he was in an Olympic race.

“And I just realized I haven’t been inside of you in about two weeks and that’s just not okay.” He lets her climb out first, mainly to get a delicious view of her bare body trickling down with droplets of water, mapping out a path of her feminine curves compact in her petite frame.

By the time he’s out, they’re fumbling and exchanging sloppy kisses with loving smiles on their faces, haphazardly using some towels to dry off but more concerned about getting upstairs to the bedroom. As much as the lake house was private, the outdoor space secluded and unseen from prying eyes, Stiles wanted to be with Lydia in the comfort of her silken sheets.

It’s her that takes control once they’re in her bedroom, pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed and moving to grab a condom. She straddles his lap while he stares up, eyes aglow with worship.

He reaches to slide it on, while she settles with her knees on the mattress and then he’s holding her hips, guiding her to sink down onto his length, both of them letting out soft gasps in response to the perfect feeling of him filling her up, of being joined.

“You are so perfect.” He murmurs reverently, wide eyes glued to hers while she starts rocking against him, bouncing steadily and letting him stretch out her wet heat.

“You feel so good.” She mewls breathily, and his hands dig into her waist, his thumb grazing appreciatively over her faint scar while he uses his own hips to thrust up. He watches the hypnotic sight of her breasts jiggling and then his hot mouth is latched onto one of her rosy nipples. They start to build up a stable rhythm, their breathing erratic and small sounds of pleasure echoing through the room.

He’s aching for release and he can tell she’s close too, slipping a hand down to her front and rubbing the rough pad of his thumb against her sensitive clit.

“O-oh god, Stiles…uh yes.” She mumbles, then shuddering with a broken moan while she spirals into her orgasm, hands raking down his back and biceps. He feels her warm walls tightening around him and he squeezes his eyes shut. His arms wrap securely around her, anchoring her to him while he thrusts up just a few more times before reaching his own peak and coming, a hoarse, wrecked groan of her name filling her ears.

She has her face nuzzled into his shoulder, his own face pressed into her neck while they embrace, Stiles still inside of her not wanting to feel the loss of pulling out just yet.

Right now it feels perfect, their naked bodies fused together, heartbeats thumping and their desires satiated.

Stiles moves to pull his head back far enough so their foreheads touch, Lydia cupping his jaw. “I vote no swimsuits at the lake house ever again.”

Lydia giggles, “Then we won’t get much swimming done.”

“I’m fine by that.” He smirks, licking his lip.

“What about if the whole pack is here? Will we need swimsuits then?” She teases, a brow lifting up challengingly.

Stiles pauses for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he stares past her shoulder at the wall vacantly, just imagining the other guys seeing her naked like this and immediately he’s frowning.

“We’ll save the skinny dipping for just us two.” He nods decidedly.

She presses her mouth against his in a series of tender, playful kisses. “Good.”

“Now where were we?” He wiggles his brows, lifting her up and flipping her onto her back, the strawberry blonde erupting in a fit of giggles.

They didn’t leave the bedroom the rest of the night and Stiles’ swim trunks laid long forgotten on the dock till morning.


End file.
